jkenterprisesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bedtopia
Description Bedtopia is a sovereign nation located on Mirth. The small plot of land that it occupies now is but a remnant of its former glory. History The Legend of Bedwulf Bedtopia predates the human discovery of Mirth, and has a rich history. According to legend, Bedtopia was founded by Bedwulf, a feared warrior among the early inhabitants of Mirth. He caught the eye of the ruler of the land, a bed named Bedridden II. The king wished to give his daughter's, Beddy's, hand in marriage if Bedwulf was able to defeat the royal general, Alexlounger the Great. Bedwulf defeated Alexlounger the Great in an epic one-on-one duel to the death, and won the heart of the fair maiden, Beddy. Together, madly in love, Beowulf and Beddy overthrew Bedridden II and established the sovereign nation of Bedtopia. Bedtopia then grew from there to conquer other nations of Pre-Human Mirth. Battle of Furniture Ridge Perhaps one of the most tragic and verifiable chapters of Bedtopian history is the Battle of Furniture Ridge. In the battle, all Bedtopian officials were mysteriously invited to a picnic by an anonymous individual. When they arrived, they were ambushed by King Couch and the small remnant of Couchland. The Bedtopians were slaughtered and the Couches then proceeded to attack the rest of Bedtopia. The Couches launched missiles at the Bedtopian military base during the night; disabling the military. They then went into the nations largest city, Snor. They set fire to the city and indiscriminately killed all of the city's residents. The Couches then advance towards towards Bedtopia's eponymous capital city, but the invaders would need to cross Furniture Ridge en route to the Capital. A messenger narrowly escaped to warn General Shang Kai Bed, who was stationed with his platoon in the capital city. Kai Bed quickly departed for Furniture Ridge, while the Couches raised and looted all of the cities in their path. The two armies finally met at the battle field, either one's nation on the line. Shang Kai Bed led the charge and the battle took three days, but, eventually, the Couches were routed and the fallen Bedtopians were avenged. Bedtopia won the battle, thus bringing an end to the nation of Couchland. Post-Battle Shang Kai Bed did not return to peace from the battle. One half of Bedtopia had been burned to the ground.and the other half of the nation grew unstable due to the absence of pre-established power. Numerous gangs began to race for the open positions that the former Bedtopian officials left behind. The remaining cities eventually collapsed under the unstable infrastructure, and Shang Kai Bed had to establish an absolute monarchy in order to save the capital city, Bedtopia. The Downfall of the Monarchy The Monarchy established by Shang Kai Bed lasted for 200 Mirth years until King Snorren took the thrown. He taxed the residents of Bedtopia heavily, and this caused an insurgence. The insurrection is now known as the Bedtopian Revolution, and it was responsible for overthrowing the monarchy system by forcing King Snorren to sign the Matress Carta. A constitutional democracy was then established and remains to this day. Category:Mirth